(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a timing system for a swimming race.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional timing system for a swimming race, when a swimmer starts at a signal such as a pistol, a control device which perceives a starting signal from a starting signal generator, i.e., the pistol, and a touch signal from a touch panel calculates a time difference between the starting signal and the touch signal by a timing circuit and a calculating circuit. As a result, time is displayed by a display device and output to a printer.
However, the conventional system occasionally times a wrong lap time and finish time.
For instance, since the device has to perceive a touch signal even if a swimmer touches lightly in a swimming race, the device often perceives even a touch signal caused by a splash or a fluctuation of water pressure. In a relay, when a former swimmer touches a touch plate so as to get out of the swimming pool after a next swimmer dives into the swimming pool, the device records a wrong lap time. As stated above, the timing system works wrong by an accidental touch of a next swimmer or a former swimmer.
In a structure of the conventional touch panel, an electrical contact section such as a conductive rubber or a tape switch is provided, and a front panel which a swimmer touches pushes a switch directly.
Since a touch panel for a timing device in a swimming race is used while being soaked in water, which is a severe condition for electrical devices, a water resisting property of the electrical contact section deteriorates heavily, trouble occurs easily and its repair is difficult. A frame of the conventional touch panel is integrated into a rear panel, suspended vertically along a side wall of a swimming pool with a rear panel to which an electrical contact section adheres and a front panel comprising an spacer, and fixed there. Since the electrical contact section is fastened to a panel, the front panel must be removed in order to repair an electrical contact section.
A regulation of the FEDERATION INTERNATIONALE DE NATATION AMATEUR requires a top edge panel of the timing device to be sensitive. To be sensitive means to be able to activate a signal by a touch from the top. That's because a swimmer having long arms and or a swimmer of the backstroke sometimes touch a top edge of a pool.
Therefore, besides a switch at the front side, another switch is provided at the inside of an upper edge of the front panel in a touch panel used for an international meet.
However, in a touch panel having the above structure, the tape switch is activated sharply by any touch. Therefore the exact time cannot be recorded because the top edge panel is activated mistakenly by unexpected incidents such that materials are on the top edge panel and the feet of the officials touch the top edge panel.
A unit of a timing system is operated usually at a domestic meet. However, a backup is necessary in case of any trouble and mis-operation at an international meet. It is indispensable for a timekeeper to record the exact time without fail. No failure and mistake can be allowed. However, only one unit of a timing system would be helpless if the time data disappeared.
A number of wiring should not be so increased to prepare a backup for timing, because a lot of wiring around a pool directly connected to the several units of a timing system is dangerous.
As stated above, it is necessary for the timing system not to perceive a wrong touch signal but to perceive a touch signal by a swimmer's touch at an oblique angle. Furthermore, maintenance of a touch panel should be easy and a backup should be prepared in case that a main unit of a timing system is out of order or malfunctions.
In addition, there is another requirement to enable a swimmer to see a starting signal as well as to hear.